White Knight
by chaostheorist
Summary: I had saved William's life, but what else have I changed? Who else have I lost? Spoilers episode three. Set in alternate timeline.
1. Chapter 1

I walked away, my heart heavy and my face absolutely tear-stricken. My best friend had just asked me to euthanize her, and I could not refuse. I wouldn't want to live like that, a paraplegic, not being able to do anything or feel any movement in my body. It broke my heart to see Chloe like that, and that's what she wanted. I hated this, this alternate universe. I wish I could go back and keep things the way they were. While I was waiting for a bus, I took my phone out from my pocket and went to go text one of my only friends left, Warren. Much to my surprise, I didn't even have his number. My heart sunk as I saw all the messages from Victoria and Nathan, but none from Warren; or Kate for that matter. I didn't know how to turn this around, and unfortunately, I don't think that was even possible. I sluggishly got onto the bus and took a seat towards the back so people wouldn't see me crying. I put my earphones in and just stared out the window, silently sobbing, until we arrived back at Blackwell. I walked up the stairs until I saw Warren holding hands with Stella. That was something I never predicted; they had never even hung out. My heart sunk as I looked at Warren and he looked away awkwardly as soon as our eyes met, as if he had no idea who I was, or as if I had hurt him in some way, which I admit was plausible, due to the fact that I was apart of the Vortex Club. I turned my back to him, heartbroken. I had lost one of the best, most loyal friends I had ever had. People had always hinted that Warren was into me, so now that he had a girlfriend was kind of a shock. I told myself that I never looked at Warren that way, but perhaps I should have. He was nothing but good to me, and he never failed to show me how much he cared about me. But that was all shot to Hell now, right?

My mind slipped back to Chloe, and what I had just done. My best friend was gone forever, and I started silently crying and sat down in on an isolated patch of grass, hoping that no one would spot me. I didn't want to go back to my dorm room now; I wanted to be outside in the fresh air. The day was nearing, so people had started to go back to their rooms. After a good half hour, I stopped crying and stood up. I kept my eyesight at my feet, so I didn't have to face anyone. I wouldn't, not right now. Not looking where I was going while walking back to my door, I bumped into someone. "Sorry, I'll get out of your way," a familiar voice mumbled and I looked up at him. Warren. I felt so at home staring into his warm, brown eyes. They were so welcoming, inviting. I stuttered, "N-no I'm sorry, Warren. It was my fault." He stopped in his tracks as he had started walking off and turned around. "You know my name?" He asked nervously.

I quickly wiped a tear that had been forming in the corner of my eye. What the fuck had I done to Warren? I hope I hadn't made his life Hell, but I had an awful feeling that I had, what with my new high status profile and all. I smiled slightly and said, "Yeah, of course I do."

He looked down, still confused, and said, "Oh, right. I'm just so used to your and your posse calling me beta fag, I didn't now you actually knew my real name." I looked down at my hands, which were now tightened into small fists. I was so angry at myself, how could I have done this? I really fucked up. "I'm so sorry, Warren. I didn't know what I was thinking." I paused, searching for the right words so I didn't sound like a lunatic, "To be honest, the Vortex Club is something I don't want to be a part of anymore." He looked shocked, which really upset me. I had really become a totally different person. It didn't look like he was going to say anything, so I striked up the conversation again, "I don't know what I was thinking, honestly," I said softly and looked him in the eye, so he wouldn't think that I was joking.

"Are you high, or something?" he asked, his anger rising. I was startled by his tone.

"N-no," I stuttered, "of course not, Warren. What would make you think that?"

"Well, you're acting really strange. Not to mention your eyes are all puffy and red."

I touched my eyes; they were still wet. I decided to be honest with him, "One of my closest, childhood friends died today," I paused, and tried to get myself together, "I've been crying," I choked.

"Oh, Max. I'm so sorry for assuming such an awful thing; I had no idea. I really am sorry for your loss."

"It's all my fault," I said and looked down at my feet.

Warren put his hand on my shoulder, "Do not for a second blame yourself, Max."

"Oi!" yelled an unfamiliar voice, and Warren dropped his hand. "What are you two doing out here?! It's nearly curfew, get back to your rooms soon, don't make me bust you!" It was the security guard, but not David Madsen.

"Sorry, sir, we were just discussing a homework assignment," Warren said and glanced down at his fidgeting fingers.

"I better get going," I said as the security guard grunted and started walking away. "I literally can not deal with anymore conflict or drama today."

"Sure," he said sympathetically.

"I'll see you around," I said and started walking back to my dorm.

"Bye, Max," Warren said as I walked away.

As soon as I got back to my room, I burst into tears on my bed. The next thing I know, my alarm is going off at 7am.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you guys are liking my story so far, thanks for all the positive feedback and views, it means a lot! Here is chapter 2, I have written a few chapters so I just have to type them up and edit them, so the first few will be posted quite quickly. Enjoy!**

I rubbed my eyes and shut off my alarm. Surprisingly, I had slept quite well. I guess I had just had a very emotionally draining day. I had fallen asleep in my clothes, but must have woken up during the night; my shoes were on the floor at the end of my bed. I wanted to get outside the dormitories as quickly as possible, so I grabbed my shower supplies and headed to the showers. Taylor and Victoria were already cowering over someone at the basins. "I can't believe you're waiting until marriage to get fucked," Victoria snickered, "What an absolute joke!" Both Victoria and Taylor laughed and turned to face me. I sighed angrily; some things never change. "Total fucking joke, right Max? I remember just last week we were laughing about this absolute joke of a girl." The girl turned around, eyes filled with tears, about to overflow onto her face; Kate Marsh. "Victoria," I huffed. "What the fuck?" I nearly screamed; Victoria had really crossed a line, and so had I last week, apparently. "Stop bullying people for your own gain, although I honestly don't understand what you gain from bringing people down." Victoria took a step back and looked genuinely hurt. _Good,_ I thought.

"What are you saying, Max? That we should be friends with Little Miss Abstinence, now?"

"I can be her friend. I don't want anything to do with the godforsaken Vortex Club. I don't care about it anymore. It's a vile club full of toxic people. I'm ashamed to have been a part of it. You're a disgusting human being, Victoria; you _and_ your minions," I emphasized. "You and Nathan are perfect for each other," I raised my voice and held my hand out towards Kate, who was awkwardly stuck in the middle. To my surprise, she took my hand and we quickly walked back to her room.

I closed the door behind us as she sat down on her bed. "I'm so sorry, Kate. For everything I've done, everything I've put you through. I've been an awful person but I am trying to make things right. With you and with everyone I've hurt and upset."

She paused, "Thank you, Max. Thank you for standing up for me, but I don't think I'm ready to be your friend, yet. You've hurt me, and I can't forgive that straight away. I'm going to need some time to know that I can trust you. A voice in the back of my mind is telling me this is just another Vortex Club prank," her voice wavered as she looked down at her feet. Jesus, I had really hurt some people. I shuddered slightly as I tried to think of all the injustice I had given to the student faculty who I had once been able to call my friends.

"I'm so sorry, Kate. I had no idea," I stopped, realizing how stupid I sounded, "No idea how much I hurt you, I mean. I will make it up to you, I promise. If you need some time, then that's fine. Here's my number," I wrote it down on a piece of paper I had scrounged up from my bag, "Contact me anytime. I'm more than happy to hang out after school, or even if you just want a study buddy. I really am on your side, Kate," I said and looked at her; her eyesight had now switched to me.

"Thanks, Max. It means a lot, if you're telling the truth. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do before my first class," she said as she started rummaging through her bag next to her bed.

"Yeah, sure, Kate. I'll see you later," I said as I walked out the door and closed it behind me. I wish she had believed me, but I don't blame her for not trusting me. I walked back to the showers, and luck was on my side; they were empty. I had a quick shower to avoid any more conflict, and nearly ran back to my room, got changed, shook out my hair and put some black eye shadow on. I grabbed my camera and packed my everyday bag, and briskly walked down the hall and outside the dormitories. I looked up as soon as I had closed the door behind me, and I saw Warren sitting on a nearby bench. I walked over to him as he closed his eyes and looked down. _What had I done now?_


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly walked towards him. "Hey, Warren." He looked up as he opened his eyes.

"Hey," he said sadly.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, sympathetically. He smirked. "What?" I asked, confused.

"I'm just not used to you being so nice to me," he blushed slightly.

"Oh," I paused. "Just know that from now on, I'm on your side," I smiled. "Thank you for comforting me for that short time last night. It meant a lot, especially when I feel so alone now." I paused, "So, enough about me, are you okay? Has something happened?" I thought I had upset him, again.

"Um," he paused, "I'm about to break up with Stella." I felt like I had stopped breathing for a moment.

"Oh," is all I managed to get out.

"Yeah, I, um," he paused and quickly looked me in the eye. "Just a turn in events, I guess. Well, more of an epiphany," he said and looked down at his clamped fists. I could sense his sadness and sat down next to him. Close, but not making any sort of physical contact. "Well, I'm here for you, if you need me that is. I detached myself from the Vortex Club. I had an epiphany too, of sorts," my voice wavered. "I don't know what I was thinking." I paused. When I looked up, he was looking at me and I smiled reassuringly. "It'll be okay, Warren, I promise," I said as I put my arm on his shoulder lightly.

He smiled back, "Thanks, Max. That means a lot." Staring into his eyes brought on such a warm feeling, like I was at home again, like there was nothing to worry about. As much of a geek as he was, I felt so safe around him. I detached my hand from his shoulder; I realized it had been lingering and I stood up quickly; I was embarrassed, but tried not to show it. I looked up to the door and saw Stella. Her back was turned, holding the door open, talking to someone on the other side. I looked at Warren in a slight panic and said, "Contact me anytime you need a friend," I paused, "I know you would do the same." He smiled as an acknowledgement, and I turned around before he could even reply. I didn't want Stella to see me with him right before he broke off their relationship; that could warrant all sorts of assumptions and rumors, and that's more than I, or Warren I'm guessing, could handle right now.

Just as I was about to walk out the gates, I heard loud wailing. It reverberated throughout the entire front lawn; well, it felt that way anyway. I turned around to a mortified Warren. I looked through the windows of the dorm rooms and saw most of them filled with faces, looking down to the source of the noise. Warren, who was now standing, had his hands in front of him, palms towards Stella, trying to calm her down. Stella, who acted like she had no control over her actions, started nearly screaming at him. Stella had always seemed so introverted, so this was a huge shock to me, and I'm guessing to the curious onlookers as well. Some had gotten their mobile phones out, and were recording the whole thing. Poor Warren, I thought as I slowly retraced my steps back. I contemplated trying to break it up, as Warren was obviously struggling, but Samuel, the groundskeeper had gone over to them. Stella practically abused Samuel, telling him to stay out of it. Samuel was such a kindhearted person; so misunderstood, but I knew he wanted nothing more than to be surrounded by nature. He could do that here at Blackwell Academy, the campus was situated in such a nice location. It really angered me to think that someone thought it was okay to treat someone like Samuel, and Warren, like that. "Hey! Everyone calm down!" I found myself in the middle of the situation.

"Max, what the hell? Since when did you care about anything apart from the Vortex Club and photography slash narcissistic selfies?" I paused and pursed my lips tightly. _Ouch._ She made me sound so awful, but I guess that was who I had become. "Look," I started, searching for the right phrasing, "That wasn't me. That was just a façade. An image, and I've ditched that bullshit."

"That doesn't even matter. Now can everyone leave Warren and I alone so we can sort out our shit?!" she screamed.

Warren interrupted, "No, Stella. There is nothing to sort out; this is over. I can't take this anymore." He threw his hands up, exasperated.

"How dare you, Warren? Is it because of this bitch here?" she said and looked and nodded her head towards me.

"Excuse me, I have a name. And there's nothing going on between Warren and I. I just can't stand to see kindhearted people get abused and get this shit that they don't deser-" I was cut off; I felt a sharp sting on my left cheek. Stella had slapped me in the face. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground and someone was pulling at my hair. I felt some of my hair being torn from my scalp as I looked up as Samuel had lifted her off of me. I then saw the security guard run in and try to restrain her. Thirty seconds later, Ms. Grant had also run onto the scene and was trying to calm Stella down. She accompanied her back to her room as Stella gave me the nastiest look I had ever received. Once Stella was inside, everyone detached themselves from their window and it was just Warren and I again.

I looked up at him, still a bit disorientated. The last sixty seconds had just been a blur to me. It was all white noise. Warren was looking at me, concerned. "Max, are you okay?" My hearing seemed to return to me. I looked up at his worried face. "Y-yeah," I said and took his hand he had been holding out, "Thanks." We sat on the nearest bench.

"I am so sorry," he said and put his head in his hands. "I had no idea that would have happened. I knew Stella was crazy but not violent. I'm glad I got myself out of that situation. Better sooner than later."

I was also shocked, but apparently not as shocked as Warren. "I couldn't just stand there and let her abuse you and poor Samuel. It's my nature to help people."

"Well, it means a lot. I'll definitely make it up to you for practically taking a beating for me. Hold out your hand," he said as he grabbed a pen. A little confused, I held out my hand. He grabbed it and wrote something on top of it. "That's my number," he said slowly. "For friend purposes, obviously," he said quickly, embarrassed. "Whenever you need me, text me. I'll always answer. I have unlimited texting, so you know I'll always reply." He stopped, "Sorry, I'm rambling. I just want to get my mind off what just happened." I smiled and put my hand back down to my side. "I don't blame you, Warren. And I'll definitely text you. It's been a long time since I had someone I could really depend on. Thank you," I said and looked up at him. He was looking straight at me, and I smiled. He started to open his mouth but Ms. Grant was standing in front of us. "Max, are you okay? I'm sorry you had to deal with that," she said, hands on her hips.

I smiled slightly, "Yeah, Ms. Grant, thanks for coming to check up on me. It all happened so quickly, but I'll be okay."

"That's good to hear, Max. Unfortunately, a report will need to be filed for this incident, so you need to come to Principal Wells' office right after class today. You'll need to come too, Warren." Warren sighed, he was already so emotionally exhausted from having to deal with Stella.

"We'll be there," I answered for him.

"See you later, stay safe," she turned away and walked off.

I stood up, "I better get going, Warren. I have class."

"Oh, yeah, me too. Come with me, we'll walk together."

He stood up and we walked in silence; there was nothing more to be said. We were both emotionally drained. As we reached the halls, people were already staring at us. I guess they had all witnessed first hand that I had taken a beating. I quickly tried to flatten my hair which I had totally forgotten about. Warren walked me to my classroom, "Make sure you text me so I have your number. And don't worry about the idiots eyeballing us. The video will probably go viral, but they'll forget soon enough." His gave me a tight-lipped smile.

"Yeah, don't worry, Warren. I know how to handle myself in this situation," I smiled softly and looked at him, remembering Kate's video in the alternate timeline. "I'll text you after class so you have my number."

"Alright, cool," he said a little nervously. "I'll see you later," he said and started to turn around.

"See you later," I said and walked into the classroom. I smiled, knowing that I had my friend back.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few weeks, everything had gone back to normal. Dealing with Chloe's death was very difficult, but hanging out with Kate and Warren definitely helped me cope. Stella was still difficult and passive aggressive at times, but she calmed down eventually; hopefully she wouldn't strike me again though, who knows what she's capable of. Victoria, Nathan and the Vortex Club had gone back to bullying me, but nothing more sinister… yet. Warren's texts became infinite again, Kate and I had tea together at least twice a week, and my grades were slowly improving. Everything was looking up. As for my rewind power, that had disappeared when I saved William from the car crash. I believed it was a sign, to be honest. After I had royally fucked up, the Universe obviously did not trust me with time manipulation, and I didn't blame it.

I got to Jefferson's class early, sat down, and started going through the photos I had taken recently. A photo of a squirrel on campus near my room, a painting of a flower that someone had graffitied on the side of the wall at the Two Whales diner in the parking lot, a photo of Kate in our room with our cute teapots, and a selfie Warren and I had taken, modeling peace signs. I smiled as I set everything else I needed for class down on my desk.

I suddenly felt a weight on my desk so I looked up. Nathan Prescott. Ugh, day instantly ruined. "Can I help you?" I said coldly, making direct eye contact with him.

"Max, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" he said angrily.

"What are you talking about? I got to class early. I needed to go through some notes."

"No, you fucking hipster trash. I'm talking about ditching us all at the Vortex Club. Hanging out with Little Miss Virgin and Beta Fag." I nearly cringed at his insults. They were so low.

"They're my friends, Nathan. Good friends, a term you wouldn't understand."

"What-the-fuck-ever. I'm going to make your life absolute Hell for making Victoria and I look like scum."

"You deserve it," I said bitterly. "You two are vile."

He raised his voice, "You've been warned, bitch!" I heard the door open.

"What's going on in here?" Warren turned the corner and spotted Nathan. "Is he bothering you, Max?" Before I could answer him, Nathan stood up and pulled up a chair next to me, and sat down. He proceeded to put his arm around me, and snuggle up close to me. "I'm not bothering her, beta _faggot_ ," he emphasized. I tried to resist but felt something hard and cold go into my side. I looked down. Nathan still had his gun in this timeline! I shouldn't be surprised, but I didn't dare move, not after I knew what Nathan was capable of; son of a bitch. I looked up at Warren who had stopped in his tracks. He looked hurt. Fucking hell, Nathan. _You really do ruin everything._ "We're about to get a little busy in here, beta fag. So close the door behind you." Warren didn't say anything as he backed out of the door and closed the door.

"Nathan you fucking asshole," I whispered; I couldn't help myself. I was outraged, and he hadn't changed a bit. He got up and smirked, and a bunch of pills dropped from his pocket. "I fucking knew it!" I said and stood up. "You've been dealing around here, haven't you?! Like you don't have enough money as it is." Nathan turned around and pushed me against a wall, pushing the gun into my stomach.

"You have no fucking idea who I am or what I'm going through, you fucking bitch!" he screamed. I felt his finger pull the trigger, and I fell to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry to leave you guys on such a cliffhanger for so long. Over the past two weeks, I have attended an interstate cosplay convention which had me out of action for 5 days, I am also studying a science degree with five subjects. I also broke up with my boyfriend of four years (but we got back together beginning of the week) and I am also trying to manage my weightloss. I am very sorry for not updating my story but as you can probably tell, I am extremely stressed lol. Hopefully this is worth the wait.**

My instant reflex was to hold out my hand to reverse time, and for the first time in months, it worked. I blacked out, and all I could see was the doe I used to envision. After my eyes focused, I realised I was having the same vision at the lighthouse. _Fuck. This again?_ I slowly walked up to the lighthouse, rewinding when I needed to.

I woke up and Nathan was walking away as Mr. Jefferson and other students were filing into the classroom. I looked down at my stomach and I was fine. Well, physically, I was. I quickly opened my phone and all my texts were the same. I had my power back again, but what did it mean?

"Morning, everyone," Mr Jefferson said and started the class. I was so dazed. I had no idea how it happened, but after what felt like thirty seconds, the bell rang. "See you next week everyone," my teacher said as my peers started to gather their things and head towards the door. I followed suit and turned the corner to see Warren leaning against my locker. I walked over to him, still dazed. His soft face quickly turned to concern, "Hey, Max. Are you okay? You don't look so hot." I looked up at him. "As in, sick, like," he hesitated and blushed, "Are you alright? Do you need to lie down?" He asked, worried, and put his hand on my shoulder lightly.

I looked up from my feet and looked into his eyes. "Do you want to take a walk with me?"

"Yes," he said without hesitation, and his eyes lit up immediately. "We could drive somewhere nice to go for a walk. I have a car, remember? I still haven't had the chance to show you how she runs yet." He stopped, "I mean, if you want to..." he looked down.

"That sounds great, Warren. Can we go now?"

He looked up at me with a huge grin on his face. "Yeah, of course! Whatever you want." He grabbed my bag for me and we walked to his car. His car was in the parking lot, and when we reached it he opened my door for me. _He is honestly too good to me._ I hopped in and Warren practically ran to his side of the car, opened the back door, put our bags in the back, grabbed a water bottle from his bag and handed it to me. "Thanks," I said and smiled at him as he turned on the ignition.

"Where would you like to go, Doctor Caulfield?" he asked and beamed at me. After I told him I didn't mind, he simply replied softly with, "I know a nice place," he said and pulled out of the school parking lot. He turned on the radio and the reporter had issued a thunderstorm warning hitting within the hour. I sighed. "Warren, we don't have to go anywhere. I don't think you should drive in a storm"

"Don't worry, Max. I got this. I didn't get my drivers license for nothing, ya know," he said reassuringly.

"Okay," I said quietly. I didn't want to argue with him; that was the last thing I needed and wanted right now.

We talked about our favourite sci-fi movies and Doctor Who. I asked him about the scientific methods behind the DeLorean time machine from one of our favourite movie sagas, Back to the Future. He beamed brightly at me as he explained it to the best of his ability. "Of course, it is science fiction, but still very interesting how they thought of it!" His eyes lit up because he knew that he had impressed me, and there was no denying that he definitely had. His knowledge on this stuff was absolutely insane; how did he have room for all this shit in his cute little head?

We finally came to a stop after driving for about forty minutes. We were parked on a cliff on a lookout; Arcadia Bay lookout. It looked really beautiful from so high up. I didn't want to walk too far with the storm warning, so we both got out and sat on the bonnet of Warren's car. I looked at him and took a deep breath. He was already looking at me, and he looked away, bashful. "Warren," I said slowly, and he looked back up at me. "I have something very important to tell you. I've been wanting to tell you for a long time, now, but it seemed that we kept getting interrupted whenever I try to tell you. Now, this is between you and me, not social media. And you also have to promise to not think that I'm a fucking loony."

He looked up at me, a little concerned, "Max, don't insult me, go on."

I took a deep breath, ready to tell him everything that I wanted to for such a long time now. "I can manipulate time."


End file.
